Another Fate of the Most Wanted Hero
by iamnotcandace
Summary: It's a story about love, trial, and monsters. So, how can someone like yourself survive it? S  Seventeen year old, Ciella Williams is your typical high school girl. But everything changes when her cousin, Bella Swan, asked her to live with them.


**_Some characters of this story aren't mine. They belong to all so talented, _Stephenie Meyer, _and the most inspiring author I know, _Rick Riordan.**

**_This is my first fan-fic story, so I will really appreciate it if you guys spent your time reading this!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It all started when my cousin, Bella Swan, asked me to go live with her for a few months during vacation. It's hard to resist her offer since the last time I saw her was when I was just fifteen.

And I'm seventeen now.

Yeah, time passes by like a tornado destroying a city.

I was in my room, packing for the move when my mom appeared at the door. Her anxious eyes were watching me shoved away my clothes in my suitcase and having a hysteria to what was going to happen when I finally set a foot in my cousin's house.

"Oh. Hey mom!" I finally greeted her when I was done rummaging through my closet. "Can I help you with something?"

She sat next to me in my bed and stared at me directly in the eyes. "Ciella, I'm sorry."

Confusion washed over me and I stopped picking up clothes and stuff. I glanced at my mother who was giving me a sympathetic look. "For what?"

"For doing this." She replied, her hands on her lap.

"What did you do, mom?" I asked, putting my arms around her. "Everything alright?"

She shook her head at me, her eyes seeking for forgiveness. "Honey, do you know why I agreed to letting you go visit Bella for two months and bear to let you pull away from me?"

No, I do not.

"Bella lives in Forks." She said like I didn't know that. "In Washington which means she's far away from California as possible, right? To be more specific, she's far away from Los Angeles. And we're near from that place."

"What are you talking about, mom?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She held up a hand so she can proceed, "We lived in Arizona, honey. Arizona that lies next to the state of California. It's too risky for you to stay here. So, with a broken heart, I have to send you away." She then sobbed.

My heart can't bear to see my mother cry in front of me so I tried to comfort her. "Mom, I don't have to leave." I told her softly. "If you want, I can call Bella and asked her t-"

Her face snapped up, a sudden horror in her eyes. "No!" she cried. "You can't!"

"What?" I frowned.

I heard her sigh. Then she looked at me with a much saner expression. "How much do you know about Mythology, honey?"

Where is this conversation headed, anyway? "Hm. Not much, why?"

"Well, let's say that it's all true." She shot a look at me, which was expected. "It's all real. The gods, the monster, everything."

I can feel my heart beat faster than normal, realizing what she just said. "What are trying to tell me then? I'm a god or something like that?" I exclaimed.

"No, Ciella." She whispered. "You're the daughter of one of the Olympians.

My mother's news sent vibration through out my body.

I don't know how long time passes around me but the next thing I knew, I was in bed, almost ready to close my eyes and rest my mind.

Yeah. Almost.

After finding out who I really am, it took me forever to sleep. My mind was yielding through the possibilities to how it all happened.

The floppy pillow I owned didn't do anything about the almost-insomnia I was having and the soft mattress and the mild atmosphere that barely happened here in Arizona didn't help calm my veins and my senses.

My eyes were wide open and I could say that my mouth is, too. I stared at the high ceiling above me like it has the answer to my desired questions.

Mythology is a subject I usually ignored. It's just filled with information that I can't bear to understand that I think it doesn't deserve my attention. But apparently, even though I can't bear to take it, I just have to bear understand it.

So, let's take a short trip to Mount Olympus.

Zeus is the master of all gods, he is the son of Kronos, who is a Titan. He was the one who freed his brothers and sisters when Kronos decided to take them for a snack. Together with his siblings, they sliced their father apart and threw the pieces into Tartarus.

So of course, their father who was a Titan who has the power to control the earth was no more. The three brothers : Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had decided to share the world and have their own nation and power in command.

So, Zeus took the sky, with the symbol of lightning ; Poseidon, the sea, with the symbol of a trident which is often known as a three pointed spear and ; Hades took the Underworld with a symbol of the helm of darkness.

Hera is Zeus wife, and sister. She is the goddess of marriage.

Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle. She is the daughter of Zeus and was also his favorite child.

Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto. He was referred to as the Sun god. He is also the god of healing, poetry, arts, and music. He was also a great archer and hunted with a silver bow.

Artemis is the twin sister of Apollo. She is the goddess of the huntress and of the maiden. She vowed to be a maiden forever so she will never marry. She is also the protector of women in childbirth.

Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus but some says she rose from the sea. She is the goddess of Beauty and Love.

Hermes is the son of Zeus and also the speediest among gods. He wore winged sandals and a winged hat. He is also the messenger of gods. He is known to be a thief and a trickster.

Ares is the son of Zeus and Hera but both parents detested him. He is the god of war and also the most ruthless god in Olympus. Despite that, he was a coward to the core.

Hephaestus is the son of Zeus and Hera but he was well, not really that handsome compared to his other Olympian siblings, so Hera decided to threw him out of Olympus and that made him crippled. He is the god of fire and is really good with his hands. Despite the ugliness and all that, he is the husband of Aphrodite, the most beautiful of all gods.

Demeter is the goddess of Harvest. She is Zeus' sister.

Dionysus is the son of Zeus and is the god of wine.

I guess that's all of the major gods of Olympus. I hope you're not bored yet or weird out.

Because for one reason, it sounded pretty weird using the present tense in describing all of them.

Well, hello. Three-thousand years of civilization, anyone? And trying to discuss it with the word "is" instead of "was". Yeah, totally normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, peeps! Mythology is hard, I know. But when you're a superfan of Percy Jackson, it's totally bearable. So, I wanna share this to all PJ fans out there!<br>**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-Candace  
><strong>_


End file.
